1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device for which various curvatures are formable along a surface of a display module of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into types including liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Trends in research on display devices exhibit a movement away from conventional flat display devices to curved display devices. Curved display devices may provide a three-dimensional (“3D”) effect such as, for example, 3D images, to a user. In addition, demands for curved display devices are growing due to capability thereof for increasing user immersion.
However, there are cases in which flat display devices are preferred as compared to curved display devices. Moreover, even with a curved display device, a viewing angle thereof may be limited based on a position of the user with respect to the curved display device such as when there is more than one user.
Accordingly, there remains a need for varying curvatures of a display module of a display device in various manners based on circumstances of the user.